Love behind bars
by valeria.vivas.142
Summary: Miku se entera de que le gusta Kaito y a Kaito Miku pero se encontraran obstáculos en el camino que evitaran que ellos dos estén juntos ¿lograran sus amigos que puedan estar juntos?
1. ¿Amigos o más que amigos?

**Hola amigos(bueno conocidos) este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que les guste ya que me tarde un poco en hacerlo, en esta historia Miku es la que la cuenta bueno nos vemos en el final SAYONARA!**

Capítulo 1. ¿Amigos o más que amigos?

Era de día y yo salí corriendo de la casa ya que era el primer día de clases y no quería llegar tarde. Por el camino de tropezó con un compañero de clase.

-Lo siento no vi por donde corría- Dije disculpándose

-Está bien- Dijo el chico peli azul

-Soy Miku Hatsune y tu cómo te llamas- Dije yo sonriéndole al peli azul

-Soy Kaito Shion un gusto en conocerte- Dijo Kaito sonriéndome

Luego nosotros fuimos caminando juntos hasta el colegio. Y cuando llegamos ya estaba sonando el timbre. Nosotros teníamos las clases juntos así que siempre podíamos hablar como amigos **(o algo más ewe).**

Al terminar las clases Kaito me invito a tomar un helado y con una sonrisa en el rostro acepte la invitación. Mientras caminaban hacia la heladería Kaito me pregunto

-Miku cuál es tu mayor sueño? – Dijo Kaito

-Quiero ser una cantante profesional, y cuál es tu sueño- Dije con una sonrisa

Antes de que Kaito respondiera habíamos llegado a la heladería donde estábamos platicando, yo comía un helado de tuti frutti **(no sé cómo se escribe)** y Kaito uno de chocolate. Al terminar de comernos los helados Kaito me acompaño casa.

-Gracias por traerme a mi casa Kaito- y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Kaito se sonrojara mucho **(MUCHOOO)**

Esa noche Miku se preguntaba que era lo que sentía cuando Kaito estaba cerca de ella

A la mañana siguiente en las clases el sensei kiyoteru nos traía una noticia.

-Chicos hoy abran nuevos alumnos en el salón, son los gemelos kagamine ella se llama Rin y el Len.

-Hola!- dijo Rin

Y Len con cara de desinteresado dijo –Que tal en ese momento Rin le da un golpe en la cabeza **(LUCHA LUCHA XD)**

Desde ese momento Rin y yo fuimos amigas, pero también Kaito era mi amigo y no había pasado mucho tiempo con el así que ese día decidí estar con Kaito

-Hola Kaito! –Dije con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Miku hace tiempo que no te veía- Dijo Kaito

-Lose y por eso quiero que estemos todo el día juntos-Dije yo

Kaito se sonrojo enormemente pero igual paso todo el día conmigo ya que era mi amigo y no había pasado mucho con él. Fuimos al parque de diversiones y nos encontramos con Luka y la saludamos, ella pensaba que Kaito y yo salíamos lo que nos puso muy sonrojados al oír eso, luego de eso nos despedimos de Luka y fuimos a divertirnos en el parque ya que habían muchos juegos en donde nos podíamos divertir. Kaito me iba a decir algo hasta que de pronto…

-Hola Miku!-Dice un chico

¿Quién será el chico misterioso que le grito a Miku será un amigo o alguien más?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo SAYONARA!

**Hola otra vez que tal me quedo la historia(díganlo en los comentarios) si les gusto que bien si no les gusto...pues...NO VEAS LA HISTORIA. pondre mas parejas aqui pero primero por lo primero. bueno eso fue todo hasta el próximo capitulo SAYONARA!****  
**


	2. La despedida

**Hola como están me tarde un poco en hacer el vídeo ya que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no tenia inspiración, pero lo logre hacer nos vemos en el final ^_^**

2. La despedida

-Hola Gakupo como estas-Dije con una sonrisa

-estoy bien, Hola Kaito-Dijo Gakupo

-Hola Gakupo sigues sin hablarle a Luka-Dijo Kaito haciendo que Gakupo se sonrojara

-etto-si-Dijo avergonzado –Podemos hablar un segundo Kaito-

-Claro, que pasa-Dijo Kaito un poco asustado

-Aun no le has dicho a Miku que te tienes que ir-Dijo Gakupo

-No sé cómo decírselo-Dijo Kaito

-Pues tendrás que decírselo rápido ya que te vas en 5 días-Dijo Gakupo

-si lo sé-Dijo con una cara triste

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir ¡adiós Miku!-Dijo mientras se iba

-adiós Gakupo, Kaito que te dijo-Dije con curiosidad

-Nada cosas de hombres, vamos a divertirnos-Dijo el fingiendo una sonrisa

-¡Vamos!-Dije sonriendo

Luego de eso se sentaron en una banca y Kaito le dijo que se tenía que ir.

-Kaito porque no me lo contaste antes-Dije deprimida

-No quería que te pusieras triste-Dijo mirando a otro lado

-bueno será mejor irme ya es tarde, adiós-Dije mientras iba a casa

Habían pasado ya los cinco días y Kaito estaba a punto de irse cuando…

-No te vayas te necesito eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte-Dije llorando

-Tú también eres mi mejor amiga pero me tengo que ir-Dijo el mientras me daba un brazalete y se iba

-adiós Kaito te extrañare-Dije susurrando mientras mis lágrimas caían

¿Qué pasara con Miku en los próximos años?

Descúbranse en el próximo capitulo

**eso es todo si tienen algo que decirme para los próximos capítulos se los agradecería _(ya me estoy quedando sin ideas) _bueno hasta el próximo capitulo adiós. **


End file.
